


The Wolf and the Blossom

by Tree_Fics



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Fics/pseuds/Tree_Fics
Summary: Geralt was taught that Witchers were not designed to have soulmates and he couldn't find a reason to disagree. Witchers lives were always dangerous, the only possible reprieve from his harsh life was the short stays in inns. Unless of course the residents of the village were feeling particularly closed minded then Witchers were chased away, pelted with rocks or refused service.How could a Witcher even meet their soulmate, let alone convince them to change their entire life to be with a dangerous monster hunter who can never settle down?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 363





	The Wolf and the Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written about these chaotic guys before so I hope you enjoy this, or at least don't it. I don't write that often but I do when I have time and inspiration.

Geralt was taught that Witchers were not designed to have soulmates and he couldn't find a reason to disagree. Witchers lives were always dangerous, the only possible reprieve from his harsh life was the short stays in inns. Unless of course the residents of the village were feeling particularly closed minded then Witchers were chased away, pelted with rocks or refused service. 

Besides, Witchers were not meant to have feelings at all. How could you possibly love someone unconditionally if you didn’t have the ability to love? So Geralt took this forward into his life with the knowledge that he would not be able to experience the ‘happiest thing’ in everyone else’s lives. He wouldn’t be able to feel love, to get married to have a family. No. Geralt just had to keep moving. 

So when the sun rose on the eighteenth anniversary of his birth he bandaged up his shoulder to cover up the small wolf surrounded by dandelions, not after staring at it as best he could, not that, that, meant anything. Geralt was just admiring the bright yellow against the white wolf. 

Wearing bandages or just making sure your clothes are always covering their marks was a commonly done thing. But Geralt resigned himself to the fact that once this bandaged went on it would not be coming off again. He wouldn't reveal it to attractive men and women in taverns nor to other people in public baths. The bandage would remain, becoming yet another barrier that Geralt put up to protect himself. 

Geralt watches the bard very carefully. While his songs were vulgar and, often wholly inaccurate, his voice was nice. Beautiful and strangely soothing. Which naturally made Geralt suspicious, an elf or a siren most likely but there was no further evidence other than his bewitching voice. Geralt snaps his eyes away from the man and turns back to his ale.

The music stops not long after with shouts of anger from the crowd and Geralt can see bread being thrown towards the bard, not that he seems too angry as the man seems happy to get some free bread. Not that Geralt cares, he only watches him from the corner of his eye. 

No, Geralt only took notice when he saw the movement of blue and light brown coming closer to him in his peripheral. He sighs, hoping that at bard will be brief and won’t ask him too many questions about the monsters he has faced or the few scars that aren’t covered by his armor. 

“You look very attractive sitting in the corner and brooding” This made Geralt pause, if only for a moment, his mug of ale just millimeters from his lips. Oh. So that's how the bard wanted to play it. He was going to flirt, maybe he wished for the Witcher to bed him. He would have to put these ideas to rest before the bard became too interested. 

“I’m here to drink alone” He takes a sip of his ale and keeps his eyes carefully trained on the wooden table before him. 

“Yeah, good for you.” Geralt turns to look at the bard for the first time since he approached him. He looks slightly offended to have been snubbed but this quickly dissipates when he sees Geralt looking at him. 

From up close he can see him even better. He is attractive, that much was clear. Not Geralt’s usual type but beautiful nonetheless. He also noted that the bard had one too many buttons undone for his outfit to be considered appropriate. 

“Well, what did you think of my singing? Nobody else failed to comment. Am I to take your lack of yelling as a good sign.” He flutters his eyelashes and decides to perch on the bench in front of Geralt. He leans forward on his arms to get closer to Geralt, as if trying to show off cleavage he does not possess. Geralt would know, he had looked. 

“They don’t exist” The bard looks slightly taken aback by this response. His startling blue eyes blinking quickly as his brain attempts to catch up to his smart mouth. 

“W-what don’t exist?” Geralt smirks at having thrown the man off and takes a sip of his ale before continuing. “

The creatures in your song” 

“And how would you know?” Ah, so that's why the man had approached him without fear and with the intentions that he did. Geralt had no doubt that if the man knew who Geralt was he would have turned around and gone as far away from Geralt as he could. 

The bard appeared to be examining him, looking him up and down like he was trying to decide which cabbage to buy at a market. Then something seemed to click, but rather than looking afraid this man seemed to look more excited, his eyes growing wider. 

“Oh, I know who you are. Long white hair, eyes like finest polished amber, a Witcher. The Witcher.” Geralt stands up and picks up his swords, heading towards the door. “Geralt of Rivia” 

His name comes out like a whisper from the man's mouth and he casts his eyes to the left, only realising then how close this man is. Geralt glances around to see people staring at them, not that he cares. He sighs slightly and turns to look back at the Bard 

“What do you want, Bard?” The bard takes a step back and looks at Geralt as if he is the only person in existence. 

“Jaskier.” ummmm, what? 

“What?” 

“Call me Jaskier, Geralt of Rivia.” Geralt nods at the bard and walks out of the inn, with a new contract, a bag of money and a bard he knew was going to be hard to shake 

Geralt had been travelling with Jaskier for several weeks and they were steadily getting more comfortable with each other. While Jaskier had made his interest in Geralt very obvious he did stop being so outwardly flirtatious with Geralt. This did not, however, stop him from being flirty with other people.

Like when Geralt had told him he just saw him as a travelling companion Jaskier had spent that whole night flirting with other people and trying to make sure that Geralt could see him the whole time. Not that Geralt cared of course. 

Witchers didn't have feelings so why would something so trivial as who the man he was travelling with slept with effect him. As long as it didn’t impact too much on Geralt’s job and didn’t get Jaskier in too much trouble or get him injured. For example when Jaskier almost fell out of a window to try and escape an angry husband. 

But while Jaskier was off on his rampages sleeping with anything that moved and telling Geralt about it in detail the next day, Geralt was decidedly not. He could blame the tastes of other people and claim that they all hated Witchers. While many men and women did not have a taste for Witchers, this was definitely not the reason.

Even with the few songs that Jaskier had written and sung, the public opinion of the butcher of Blavican was quickly changing, Geralt was receiving more attention from other people than he ever had before and yet he said no. He was even reluctant to sleep with Yen when she inevitably swanned into his life, turning her down several times before she got the message and turned her flirting to sly comments about Jaskiers appearance and to praises for a witch named Triss, whom she had met on her travels around the continent. 

Yes, Geralt was receiving more attention but he didn't want any of it and his mind was slowly (very slowly) coming to the realisation that the bard had something to do with this. 

“Toss a coin to your-” 

“Be quiet.” Jaskier pouts and shoots a glare at Geralt, he stops singing but keeps strumming his lute to the tune of his most popular song. Geralt sighs, he hasn't been able to have a second of peace since he started travelling with Jaskier, apart from when they stop off at an inn and the bard goes to find someone to spend the night with. Not that Geralt would call sitting up in bed for hours, losing sleep and staring at the wall as peaceful. 

Geralt pulls out his sword and starts polishing it, dragging the cloth up and down the smooth iron. The quiet strumming of the lute stops abruptly, which should make Geralt very happy but it mainly just makes him suspicious. 

Geralt looks up from his sword to see Jaskier watching his hands intently, so intently he doesn't seem to notice that Geralt is looking right at him until Geralt coughs. 

“Jaskier?” Jaskier blushes and looks away from Geralt his blush going all the way up to his ears and making Geralt smirk. “Interested, are you?” 

This does not garner the reaction that Geralt wants, which is to say that Jaskier does not blush even more but instead he glares at Geralt and stands up. 

“Don’t make fun of me Geralt. I understand you aren’t interested but you don’t have to be cruel.” Jaskier starts to storm out of the camp, patting Roach’s head as he passes. Geralt stands up quickly as he realises that Jaskier is about to storm into the dark woods, completely unarmed.

“Jaskier, wait.”  
“Wow, two words, congratulations Geralt you are progressing.” Despiste his snide comment he stops and turns to look at Geralt. Probably realizing the reality of storming into the woods without Geralt. “What?” 

“I’m….i’m sorry Jaskier.” Jaskier’s eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “I didn't mean to make fun of you. I thought, maybe your feelings had changed. Mine...mine have, you may not be interested in me, but I...I am interested in you.” 

Geralt's original intention does come true as Jaskier blushes the strongest so far. He walks forward towards Geralt and places his hand against the white wolf’s face. He rocks forward on to his tiptoes and places a soft kiss on Geralt’s lips. Before he can fall back, flat onto his feet Geralt reaches out to him and lifts him up slightly, hands on his hips so he can pull Jaskier into another kiss. 

It does take a few more months for them to reveal their soulmate marks to each other and a few more months for them to say those three special words, but Geralt has no doubt in his mind that Witcher’s can have soulmates.


End file.
